You've Got Just One Shot
by blondkellycrazy
Summary: A collection of very short oneshots with the pairing of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger
1. Bright, Sunny Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own, strange plot ideas.

Hello again, seems like it's been a long time since I've written anything. So yeah...this is nothing but a bunch of short one-shots that in no way have anything in common, except the ship. So each chapter has nothing to do with the one before it. Just thought I'd let you all know.

The sun was bright, as the students of Hogwarts lay out by the lake. It was Saturday and school was almost out for the summer. The students were laughing as the giant squid waved at them from the middle of the lake. Many had found themselves in the water, splashing each other. And in the lake were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

They had come down to the lake in hopes of finding Hermione Granger, who they had found sitting by a tree in a circle of books. Both boys had sighed. It really hadn't surprised them to find her like that. They had both tried to get her into the water, but so far had failed. Giving it up, they both jumped into the cold water. It was at that moment when the person who would get Hermione in the water, approached her.

A shadow was cast upon the open book that Hermione was reading. She knew who it was without looking up.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked her eyes never left the page she was reading.

"I have a feeling that you already know Granger." He smirked, looking down at her.

"Not now Draco, I'm busy." Hermione turned to her parchment and wrote a quick note before turning the page in her book.

"You're always busy women!" He pouted and leaned down closer to her.

"I'm not listening or looking by the way." She rolled her eyes. He really was a baby.

"'Mione, please? For me?" His eyes were large and round as he gave her a puppy dog pout.

"Fine!" Hermione turned to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Happy?" She asked him, sighing.

"No."

"Wha…" With that he picked her up and carried her to the lake, then dropped her in.

It was on this bright, sunny day, which the rest of the school found out that Draco and Hermione had been dating for over a year now. You could say that this seems very wrong and far from being close to the truth, but then you'd be lying.


	2. Charms: Not Just A Class

Hermione sat in class listening to Professor Flitwick talk about how wizards long ago used charms to save their lives. Her quill was racing across the parchment, catching every word the professor said. As she did this, someone was watching her.

Draco sat on the other side of the room. He couldn't hear a word the professor was saying. His thoughts were upon a certain Gryffindor know-it-all who was caught hanging to every word Flitwick said. Smirking to himself, he wondered why it was that she was like this? He also wondered why it was that all his thoughts were on her lately?

She knew he was watching her. He was always watching her now. It seemed that lately she couldn't remember a time when he didn't watch her. Hermione smiled a little. He was making his feelings for her show and she wondered if in fact, he knew this?

He saw her smile. Either Flitwick had just said something rather funny or she knew. ' Well,' he thought 'of course she knows, she's the smartest witch in their year, hell pretty much the school.' Draco sighed. What was he going to do? It's not like if she felt the same way, they could date. There were many things that were in their way. Mostly people.

Hermione's quill was no longer flying across her parchment. Her thoughts were no longer on Flitwick's words, but on Draco Malfoy and the fact that he had gotten up in the middle of class and was headed straight for her. When he stopped in front of her desk, the rest of the class watched, waiting for an outburst, but found themselves in shock when Draco bent down and left a kiss on Hermione's lips.


	3. Emerald

Emerald

It was one small thing that made her re-realize her feelings for the boy whom she had tried so hard to forget, but it seemed that no matter how hard she tried, her feelings for the rude pratt had yet to leave her.

She sighed while staring at the owl in front of her. She had to admit that it was beautiful. It was an eagle owl, one that happened to be black and rather rare. She sat on her bed while she buried her head in her hands.

She had never been so confused in her life. It wasn't who she was. It wasn't her job to be confused. She was the one with all the answers. She was the one who thought things threw. Getting caught in something like this wasn't like her. She knew better or at least, she thought she had.

Letting out a scream of frustration, she got up and using all the strength she had in her, took the note from the great owl, who wooted in reply before flying out her window. For the first time she looked at the note, rolled up perfectly with a green ribbon holding it closed. She had many ribbons like this one hidden, in a box under her along with many notes, much like this one. Shaking her head to rid it of the thoughts. She took in a large breath of air before letting it back out and unrolling her note.

Her heart caught in her throat as she read the three words on the parchment. 'Be Mine Forever', written in his hand writing along with a gorgeous emerald diamond ring at the bottom.


End file.
